Pyrriod Pains
by FlawedVictori
Summary: Pyrrha is going through her period, Yang is a good girlfriend. Greek fire.


**Pyriod Pains**

 _ **A/N:This one was done by commission, and they're always open! Feel free to check out my blog, Chickengums on Tumblr for more info on commissions.**_

Yang looked up from her scroll as the door opened, sitting up when Jaune and Ruby walked through the door.

"It's a bit early to be bringing boys home, sis." She sent Jaune a quick glare, getting a small rush from how quickly he paled and took a few steps away from Ruby.

Ruby laughed though, crossing the room in a quick burst of her semblance to land on the bed under her.

Granted, Yang couldn't see her, but she was fairly sure Blake's little 'oof' was from Ruby landing on her stomach.

The kissing noises and Jaune averting his eyes from her side of the room were also good clues.

"So, blondie, whats up? Why'd you decide to come over here?" Yang asked, already turning her attention back to her scroll.

Jaune shrugged. ""Pyrrha's not feeling well. She's been kind of grouchy all day..."

Yang was already hopping off of her bed and heading out of the door, shouldering Jaune out of the way as she went.

Jaune blinked at the door, then turned towards Ruby and Blake, who were currently entangled on the faunus' bed.

He turned to Weiss, to see her casually polishing Myrtenaster. She raised an eyebrow at him.

Jaune sighed.

/

Yang raised a hand to knock on the door, only to have it pulled open, coming face to face with a scowling Nora.

"Hey-" She started, but Nora just pushed past her, huffing that she was going to go find Ren.

Yang shot a look at her over her shoulder, but calmed the instinctive flash of anger in favor of walking into the room and looking at Pyrrha's bed.

Pyrrha was leaning against the wall on her scroll, her brows furrowed and her jaw set.

"Hey." She muttered, not looking up. "You could have knocked."

Yang shoved the quick flash of anger down, crossing the room and sitting on the edge of the bed, within arm's reach but far enough to give Pyrrha her space.

Pyrrha didn't say anything, focusing on her scroll as she scrolled down.

"So..." Yang said after a moment. "Whatcha reading?"

"A review of one of my matches." Pyrrha grumbled. "They don't know what they're talking about, but that's nothing new."

Yang bit her lip for a moment, but spoke up when Pyrrha didn't continue. "Is that what's wrong?"

"Who said anything was wrong?" Pyrrha asked, crossing her arms.

Yang scratched the back of her neck, a bit uneasy under Pyrrha's glare. "Well... you seem kinda irritable, is all..."

Pyrrha huffed. "I've been irritable? Really." She snorted.

"Yes!" Yang said, leaning forward. "You've been irritable! And it's not just today, either, you blew up at Nora yesterday, too! I've never seen you like this, so I _wanted_ to see if I could _help_ , but I guess-" She cut off, throwing a dirty look at the door as a knock sounded through it.

"Could you get that?" Pyrrha asked, sounding cross but still so much calmer than Yang felt she would have been, had their situations been reversed.

And it was that calm that kept Yang from snapping at her.

It reminded her of all the times Pyrrha had held her back from doing something rash, or held her close as she shook in anger.

So instead of saying anything, she stood and stiffly crossed the room, yanking the door open.

Ren was standing there, a brown paper bag in his hands and a sulking Nora standing behind him with her arms crossed.

He pushed the bag into her hands, nodding at her. "Tell Pyrrha that I'm sorry it took so long."

Yang blinked, and they were gone, already heading towards the gym, Nora's chatter reaching her even at this distance.

She turned and walked back towards Pyrrha, handing her the bag as she sat back onto the bed.

"Ren brought this for you..." She muttered, still a bit irritated. "Said he was sorry it..was.."

She trailed off as Pyrrha pulled a small box of pads from the bag, then looked into Yang's eyes.

It clicked.

"Yeah..." She chuckled, suddenly feeling like the biggest ass in the world. "Guess I wouldn't have seen you like this, huh? It's only been a few weeks..."

Pyrrha sighed, pulling her into a quick one-armed hug. "Yang... You know I enjoy your company, but could you..." She bit her lip and looked towards the door.

Yang nodded, standing up and walking out.

She turned for a moment. "Yeah, no problem. I'll come back in a little while, alright? Just text me."

Pyrrha nodded as Yang shut the door behind her.

/

Yang leapt into action, sending a quick text to Ruby before taking a jog down to the campus store.

She knew _exactly_ what she needed to rectify this situation, and she didn't care how much lien it took.

/

Aureate Orchid was not having a great day.

Granted, no one who ever worked a retail job could ever be said to truly have a 'great' day, but this one wasn't even good.

Being a faunus who had to interact with people who often had no issue telling her _exactly_ what they thought of her entire race always made work fun, but today there hadn't been any of that.

Hell, since Saph had sent CRDL packing, there hadn't been that many racists coming around at all.

But... that kind of took away a lot of the store's business.

Which meant she was bored.

Very bored.

So when a red whirlwind and a slightly slower, but still unsafely fast yellow hurricane barreled in the front door, she sat up and paid attention.

She stared as the twin cyclones swept up and down the aisles before finally stopping in front of her.

Piled haphazardly on the counter was at least ten varieties of chocolate, five movies of varying quality bit that all trended on the low side, and... a huge hoodie?

Well, barring the hoodie...

She shot the blonde a grin. "You two having a movie night?" She waggled her eyebrows a bit.

The blonde glared as the smaller one gagged audibly. "No. Mind ringing this up?"

"Sure thing..." Aureate mumbled, shuffling her feet. "My bad."

/

Weiss and Blake set aside their textbooks when Ruby and Yang burst into the room, already having been warned.

Blake cleared a space on her bed for the chocolate while Weiss started looking through the movies and adding them to the pile of her own romances.

Yang quickly stripped out of her shirt and threw the hoodie on, hoping to make it smell like her in the short amount of time they had.

She was just spraying the hoodie with extra perfume when the text came in.

So she pulled it off, gathered up the pile of movies and chocolate, and headed over to team JNPR's room.

/

Pyrrha stared at her armload when she walked in the door, gracing her with a small smile before it was replaced by a grimace.

"Cramps?" Yang asked, sitting beside her and rubbing her back consolingly. "I got some painkillers..."

Pyrrha put a hand out, and Yang placed the bottle into her hand, then set to digging out a bar or two of Pyrrha's favorite chocolate.

/

Yang fiddled with the tv for a moment, grinning and nodding when the movie started playing onscreen.

She turned back, jumping slightly and a hand flying to her mouth.

Pyrrha was stretched out on the bed, the hoodie pressed against her face, her grin the only part of it visible.

"You like the hoodie?" Yang called, barely holding back a giggle.

"Mmm." Pyrrha murmured, holding up a rude hand gesture. "It smells like you."

Yang shrugged, the needlessness of the gesture lost on her. "Well..." She started, her face reddening, "I can't really let you borrow one of mine, so I thought I'd gt a big one and put some of my perfume on it... and stuff..." She trailed off as Pyrrha came out from behind the hoodie, grinning even wider.

"That is... very sweet of you." Pyrrha said, clearly trying not to laugh.

Yang rolled her eyes as she failed, breaking out into giggles. When she'd finally slowed down, Yang sighed. "You done?"

Pyrrha smiled widely, though her mouth twitching at a sudden flash of pain threw it off a bit. "I-... I'm done. It really was very sweet, Yang. Thank you." She slipped the hoodie on.

Yang just rolled her eyes, though the sight of Pyrrha in the oversized hoodie brought an easy smile to her face. "You're welcome."

She crossed the room and sat next to Pyrrha, swiping a piece of chocolate from her pile and popping it into her mouth.

Pyrrha shook her head and pulled her into her side with an arm, wordlessly asking Yang to cuddle.

Of course, Yang wasn't turning the offer down, so she nuzzled into Pyrrha's neck and turned to watch the movie.

/

It was during the third movie when the cramps started to get really bad.

One moment, Pyrrha had seemed fine, and the next she was nearly in the fetal position, whimpering.

Yang pulled her close, wrapping her arms around her and stroking her back. "Anything I can do, babe?"

Pyrrha whimpered for a moment, then managed to speak. "I want to be warm. Can you..."

Yang blinked down at her for a moment before it clicked, and she started slowly flaring her aura, letting heat flow from her in short waves.

It was a bit of a drain, and would certainly tire her out if she had to do it too long...

But for Pyrrha, it was worth it.

Slowly, ever so slowly, Pyrrha's pain seemed to subside, and she shifted to a more comfortable position, leaning back against Yang's shoulder with the blonde's arms wrapped around her shoulders.

"I love you..." She murmured, overcome with a rush of affection.

She felt Yang tense up against her, and for a brief moment, she was sure Yang wasn't ready to hear that, that she might have ruined everything...

And then Yang relaxed, and kissed the side of her head. "You don't know how happy I am to hear that... I love you too, Pyrrha..."

They settled in to watch the movie.

/

Nora ease the door open and peeked inside, then tiptoed in, waving for Jaune and Ren to follow her lead.

She smiled at the sight on Pyrrha's bed, the two girls subtly intertwined and nearly every part of them in some form of contact.

One of Pyrrha's hands was holding Yang's, the other arm gently wrapped around the blonde's waist. Yang's face was buried in her neck, an arm splayed somewhat awkwardly off to the side.

Their legs were tangled in a way that couldn't possibly be comfortable...

And yet, they seemed utterly at ease, and Pyrrha was smiling, possibly the first time Nora'd seen her smiling since the start of the week.

Jaune stumbled, and she whirled on him. "I swear, if you wake them up..." She hissed.

Jaune did an impressive job of cowering from a girl a foot shorter than him. "No, nonono, wait! They're asleep, see!"

"They won't be for much longer if you can't be quiet!"

Ren stepped between them, holding up his hands. "Now, lets all just stay calm... Jaune, we should go change, Nora... You can stay here and do the same." He nodded, and the two responded in kind. "Now, lets all be sure not to wake them..."

They nodded again.

/

Lying in her own bed and waiting for the others to return, Nora took the opportunity to look over at the snoozing couple.

She was unable to keep the smile off her face, watching them breathe softly as they held one another.

As she watched, Pyrrha seemed to grimace and pull Yang closer, and Yang's thumb stroked at Pyrrha's knuckles for a moment.

Pyrrha seemed to relax, and pulled her that much closer, smiling.

Nora smiled and drifted off, happy for things to have worked out for her teammate.

Pyrrha deserved it.


End file.
